


come home love

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did you see them going off to fight, children of the barricade who didn't last the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	come home love

When they tell Melinda she was in a coma for two and a half weeks, she's calm.

When they tell Melinda she legally died on the operating table before they brought her back, she shrugs. 

When they tell Melinda the mission was a total and colossal failure, she doesn't turn a hair.

When they tell Melinda  _they got Jemma,_ for the first time in the news bulletin, she goes completely still. 

The words roll off her tongue; they taste like ash and gunpowder. "What do you mean they got Jemma?"

"Melinda - "

"What do you mean they got Jemma?" Her tone is hard as flint and sharp enough that it makes Coulson wince. Her knuckles are white as she fists at the sheets, eyes wide open and utterly blank. 

"Calm down - "

 _"What do you mean they got Jemma?"_ She shouldn't have the strength to even haul herself off the bed, but Melinda is at Coulson's throat before the attending nurse can grab hold of her and stab her with a syringe. At this point Melinda refuses to be selfless, to consider the rest of the team because this is _Jemma._   _"You let them get Jemma?"_ Screams ring in her ears and it takes her a moment to realise the source of the hubbub is herself. She barely even feels the prick of the syringe until the dose begins to take effect. "You have to get her back! Get her back..."

Coulson watches as she slides limp into the doctors' grip. "I will."

 

 

She dreams of a girl,

a girl with the warmest eyes she's ever seen,

a birdsong laugh,

kisses that taste like the richest honey and rosepetals,

of synchronised gunshots, 

of a phone ringing in the distance...

...

a phone ringing in the distance?

Melinda May's eyes snap open and she reaches for the cellphone. 

 

 

"Coulson?"

"Melinda. We found her. We found Jemma."

"Oh, thank god - "

"Melinda, look... listen... I'm sorry, we, we were too late, we tried to...

she was too badly injured. We couldn't save her."

"...

you couldn't save her."

"Melinda... I'm so sorry."

 

"Melinda?"

 

"Melinda, are you there?"

 

"Melinda?"


End file.
